


Sharing A Bath

by WhisperElmwood



Series: Tumblr Star Trek Prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperElmwood/pseuds/WhisperElmwood
Summary: @darthvadershotgrandchildren asked: McKirk taking a bath together while on shore leave on earth. Where on Earth is up to you.





	Sharing A Bath

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a shot one-shot from a tumblr prompt, it's not been BETA'd

“Shit - that’s hotter than a Vulcan’s asscrack Bones.” 

Jim curls his toes against the heat as he carefully steps into the water, trying not to spill it. It still sloshes in a wave against Bones’ upper abdomen though as he brings his other foot into the water with a hiss at the temperature. 

Bones glares up at him, one eye cracked open, the other still closed as he lounges back against the curve of the bathtub. 

“ _Why_. Why would you say that Jim,” he rumbles just a touch more quietly than he normally would. “Why would you put that goddamn image in my head. That’s just what I need, goddamn Vulcan ass dancin’ behind my eyelids… Don’t slip.” 

Jim snorts as Bones shifts a little, lifting his arms out of the too-hot water to help him settle down in the tub, his back to Bones’ chest. “I’m gonna tell Spock you imagined his naked dancing ass when we get home,” he says quietly, cheerfully, as he leans back, getting comfortable. 

Bones pinches his side and he yelps, laughs as water sloshes over the side and onto the tiled floor. 

“You’ll tell him no such thing, or so help me…” Jim just keeps laughing softly as Bones arms wrap around his waist and tug him back into his chest again. 

They settle down in silence and Jim sighs, watches the dust motes dancing in the beam of late afternoon sunlight streaming in the window. He can hear laughter and familiar, Georgian accented voices outside as Mama McCoy and Jo exercise the horses in the paddock. 

Shore Leave started only a handful of hours ago, and it had seemed best for the both of them to take it at the McCoy family farm, to see Joanna and Mama McCoy, to visit the only place on Earth they both really consider home. Especially after the shit show of a mission that lead to the Leave in the first place. They’re both still bruised and aching, hence the bath. 

Jim shuffles down a little until he can rest his head back on Bones shoulder. Bones lifts a hand from his waist, slides his fingers through Jim’s hair. 

“You feelin’ any better, darlin’?” 

Jim closes his eyes, leans into the touch, “Yeah. S’good.” 

Bones presses a chaste kiss to his temple and they lapse back into silence, listening to Joanna and Mama McCoy outside, letting the warmth of the water and the Georgia summer air work their magic. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @amalugoingboldly if y'all want to prompt me a thing


End file.
